An ordinary girl
by Martini
Summary: *NEW PART* What happens when Blink falls for a high class girl when he thought he had already found true love?
1. Default Chapter

"Extra! Extra! Mayor accused of embezzlement! His political future on the line!"

Samantha Collins looked up from her novel in the direction she had heard the voice. "That sounds interesting. And I could use a break from this!" she thought to herself. 

It was yet another ordinary Wednesday afternoon, and Samantha had been sitting under a large oak tree in Central Park, trying to read a novel her father had picked out for her.

"Where does he find this stuff?" she wondered, staring inquisitively at the cover of the novel as if it held all the secrets to her problems.

"Extra! Extra!"

Samantha snapped out of her trance. "There's no way I can read this!" 

She stood up and looked down at her appearance. Her dark blue dress had bunched up was now all creased, and had the faint outline of the beginning of a grass stain. 

She sighed. "I guess that's what I get for disobeying daddy and reading in the park." 

Samantha reached down and picked up her hat, smushed it down over her mused dark brown hair, and hurried over to the boy who was selling newspapers. 

His back was turned to her as he finished up selling to an elderly man. She reached over and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

"Race!" he started. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" He whipped around in a fury and came face to face with Samantha. 

"Oh. Hello miss. Buy a pape?" he said, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Samantha nodded. "Yes please."

The boy handed her a pape and she gave him a penny. The boy turned to leave.

"Wait!" called out Samantha.

The boy turned around.

"What page was that story about the mayor on?"

The boy turned a shade of red, almost like the glow of the sun during a sunset. "Page 7," he mumbled.

"Thanks!" Samantha replied as the boy quickly walked away.

She returned to the large oak tree and sat down exactly where she had sat only moments before. She opened her paper and turned to page 7. Her green eyes scanned the page, searching for the story. 

"Hmm. That strange," she said to herself. "Maybe the boy meant page 6."

She turned to the page, but came up empty handed. Samantha quickly scanned the rest of the newspaper, but could not find the story.

"Why the nerve of that scoundrel!" she cried to herself in outrage. "I'm going to go find him and give him a piece of my mind!"

And with that, she stood up, and stormed off into the direction the blonde haired boy had left. 

                              *          *          *          *          *


	2. Chapter 2

After ten minutes of extensive searching, Samantha had given up hope.

"He's no where to be found!" she told herself as she scanned the extremely busy streets, full with people going to and from the nearby market. 

She sighed and started back to the park to try to complete some more of the required reading her father had given her. 

"Blink!" a low, throaty voice cried loudly out in surprise. "Don't do that! It tickles!"

Samantha turned her head to see who was making such a loud racket. Her light green eyes came across a tall, blonde haired girl and an equally tall blonde haired boy who were now locked in a tight embrace and were laughing hysterically. 

For a split second, the boy glanced across the street and locked eyes with Samantha.

"It's the boy!" she cried to herself in triumph as she recognized his face. 

Samantha picked up her heavy skirts, stepped off the street, and crossed the active cobblestone road. 

Seconds later she stood inched away from the lying boy, and tapped him roughly on the shoulder. 

The boy broke his embrace and turned quickly to face Samantha. 

"Excuse me?" he asked questionably, unsure of why Samantha wanted his attention. "Can I help you?"

Samantha rolled her green eyes. "You sure can. Do you remember me?"

The blonde girl who was accompanying the boy spoke up at this outburst.

"Blink, is something going on?"

"No, Martini. Absolutely not." 

He returned his attention to Samantha. "And the answer to your question is no. I do not remember you."

"Well, you should. I was one out of probably many more that you cheated out of money! I demand an explanation!"

Blink brushed a strand of hair out of his eye and sighed. 

"Look ma'am, obviously you've never been hungry," he said, eyeing Samantha's expensive clothing and jewelry. "When you live on the streets, you gotta do what you gotta do. It's the way of life for us 'street rats'."

Samantha suddenly felt very out of place. 

"Why did I do that?" she chastised herself. "Where am I going and telling him off!"

Samantha's eyes began to turn downcast as she slowly responded. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"You're right. You didn't."

Samantha began to back away slowly form the two and apologized once more.

"I'm sorry."

Blink nodded his head in recognition of her apology. 

Samantha turned and walked briskly away, back towards Central Park with hopes of finishing her novel.

                                      *        *        *        *


	3. Chapter 3

          *        *          *          *

Samantha slowly opened the large, oak doors to her father's million-dollar mansion, and tiptoed inside. 

Her small, black shoes made petite indentations on the vibrant Parisian rug her father had bought on his last business trip as she crept slowly towards the staircase.

Her efforts were cut short as he father's rug voice rang out throughout the hall.

"Samantha? I know it's you. There's no use in hiding."

Samantha sighed and walked across the hall to her father's study.

Charles Davidson looked sternly at his daughter and motioned for her to come closer towards him.

His hair was slightly turning gray, but his eyes still contained the same fire they had years ago as he spoke sharply to Samantha.

"Why are you late? I told you to be back precisely at two-thirty!"

Samantha hung her head slightly. "I know father, I just lost track of time."

          "That's no excuse. You are to be home when I tell you and no later. Do you understand?"

          Samantha regarded her father somberly. "Yes father. I understand."

          Charles nodded his head slowly and motioned for Samantha to leave his study."

          Just as Samantha had one foot out the door to freedom, she heard her father's gruff voice call out to her once again.

          "Samantha, no dinner for you tonight, okay?"

          These last words from Charles' mouth sounded more like an order than a question, and Samantha knew better than to try to protest.

          "Yes father."

                                                *          *          *

          "Hey Blink, you okay?" a short, cigar smoking Italian asked his friend. "You've been acting spacey all day!"

          "I'm fine Race. Absolutely fine," he replied hazily.

          He let his thoughts wander once again. The scene from earlier that day kept drifting into Blink's mind and he couldn't stop thinking about the fireball he had met earlier in the park.

          "_Where does she get off judging me? It's so like rich people. They think they're so perfect and above us just because they have money to buy expensive clothes and possessions,"_he thought to himself. 

          Suddenly, a quick jolt from behind awoke him from his thoughts. Blink looked up and spied his girlfriend Martini staring down at him.

          "Hey Blink," she said affectionately. "Are you almost ready? I've been waiting all day for our double with Bookie and Race!"

          Blink smiled, stood up, and gave Martini a short kiss on the lips. "I'm ready whenever you are."

          She smiled once again and the two went hand in hand to collect Bookie and Race and head out on their double date.

                                       *          *          *          *        


	4. Chapter 4

*        *          *          *        

Days flew by and Blink almost forgot about his encounter with Samantha in the park. Almost.

The day began normally and Blink had wandered over to Central Park to sell the last of his papers before returning back to the Lodging House. He called out various headlines, and had almost finished selling and then he spotted her coming towards him.

_"She looks like a vision," _he told himself as he took in her fitted emerald green dress and matching parasol. 

And as quickly as the thought entered his mind, it vanished and was replaced with the thoughts of his loving, caring girlfriend, Martini. 

_"What am I thinking!"_ he chastised himself. He sighed and shook his head. _"I think Race is finally right about me being crazy."_

A gentle but firm shake roused him from his thoughts and made him look up. He then realized that the girl had reached his side.

She smiled shyly and twirled her parasol. "I just wanted to apologize again for the other day".

Blink nodded his head. "Don't worry about it. But I think you should be the one accepting my apology. You kind caught me at a bad time. I was having a bad day, and…"

Samantha cut him off. "Well, then that's settled. We're both sorry about the other day."

Blink smiled, spat on his hand and placed it out in front of himself.

Samantha gave him a quizzical look, back up a few steps.

Blink laughed at her sudden motion. 

"If we're to be friends, you've got to learn how the other half lives!"

"Okay," Samantha replied, and followed suit with his actions and placed her hand in his.

They shook hands and solidified the beginnings of their friendship.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *


End file.
